Episode 7864 (11th May 2012)
Plot Terry creeps into Tina's room in hospital intent on dealing with her when an emotional Tommy startles him. When Terry asks about the money, Tommy snaps and tells him that he will sort it, leaving Terry frustrated. Eileen is still reeling from Paul's marriage proposal conflicted between her love for Paul and guilt over Lesley. Tommy breaks down sitting with a still unconscious Tina. Lesley has been acting strangely all day and Eileen thinks it has something to do with Paul wanting a divorce. When she tells Jason about the situation she has found herself in, he is supportive and understanding of how serious Paul is. Hungover David tries to avoid Nick, embarrassed about his behaviour but their relationship is once again put under pressure when a drunken David insults Eva and reveals that he tried it on with her the night before. Tyrone arrives at the café with the money and makes it clear to Tommy that he knows Jack wouldn't have wanted to see him in trouble but Terry is to have none of it. Eileen is left injured and in shock when an agitated Lesley lashes out at her. Karl and Sunita arrange to meet up again in the empty flat but their plans are ruined by Stella when she asks Sunita to cover for Tina. Left alone by Eileen, Lesley has an accident in the kitchen with the toaster. Dennis and Rita return from visiting Tina and tell Tommy that the doctors are going to bring Tina round. He rushes off to be with her closely followed by an aggravated Terry. Tommy, distracted by Tina, gives Terry the money. Jason is worried for Eileen when he finds her injured and he takes her to the café to calm down. Anna and Jason talk her around to the idea of being happy with Paul. Tommy is left devastated when Tina wakes up and tells him that it was Terry who hurt her. Eileen is beside herself when she returns home to find an unconscious Lesley on the kitchen floor. Cast Regular cast *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Doctor - Claire Cage Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Tina's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen flees the house when Lesley becomes aggressive, only for tragedy to strike; Tyrone hands over the cash to Tommy; and Stella unwittingly thwarts Karl's secret meeting with Sunita. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,040,000 viewers (11th place). *A trailer for the following episode was played just before this episode's end credits. Category:2012 episodes